


Don't Panic Part 2

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Composed Hannibal, Desperate Will, Edging, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Therapy, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will returns to Hannibal after having been forced to wear a cock cage for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of http://archiveofourown.org/works/1954455

Will returned to Hannibal for his regular "conversation" the next week, pleased to report nothing even close to a panic attack in the time since they last saw each other, but then, Hannibal's methods of redirection were unusually helpful; Will hadn't thought about his penis so much since he was 14.  
"Will, you're looking well." Hannibal welcomed Will into his office with a genuine smile, it was mildly disconcerting to Will, but that feeling quickly left him as he became excruciatingly aware of his groin in anticipation of what was to come. Will took a seat in the same leather armchair he always sat in, the same one that he sat in last time when Hannibal knelt beneath him and nearly sucked his cock. At the memory, Will felt his tumescence pushing against the plastic cage that held it so tight. Hannibal took a seat opposite him.  
"How are you feeling today Will? Better than last week I hope?" Hannibal revealed another genuine smile that Will was now finding comforting, like a father, proud of his son. "I'm feeling great actually. I slept for 7 hours last night, no sweats or nightmares…" Will trailed off. Hannibal was thrilled. "So my therapy has been successful thus far?" Will blushed deeply and looked down at his shoes. Hannibal picked up on this keenly. "There's no need to be embarrassed Will. While this therapy might seem unorthodox, I assure you it has been trailed extensively, with similarly positive results." Will looked up, inadvertently locking eyes with Hannibal, he felt inexplicably dizzy. "Would you like me to unlock you now?" Will didn't know what to say, of course he wanted it, but words seemed to evade him. He inhaled and nodded. Hannibal reached into his pocket, producing the key. This made Will's crotch tingle, knowing that Hannibal anticipated this, wondering whether Hannibal had thought about this as much as Will had been. 

"I want you to get undressed Will. Completely." Will raised an eyebrow as Hannibal began his clinical speech again. "Please don't be modest Will, I'm a doctor." Will laughed at this out loud, and he saw Hannibal smirk briefly. He knew Hannibal had thought about this, he must have, he was excited too, giddy. Will stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor beneath him. Hannibal crossed his legs and watched, sternly. Will took of his t-shirt, his trousers, and his briefs, and soon he stood before Hannibal completely naked, except for the little plastic prison cell his penis had been crammed into for a week. Hannibal stayed seated and extended his hand to Will, offering the key. No words needed to be spoken, Will took the key eagerly and unlocked the padlock, passing them both back to Hannibal whose hand remained outstretched. Will struggled to remove the base piece of the cage, as his member was already quite hard, making it difficult to manoeuvre plastic around. Once completely free, Will sat back on the leather seat and awaited further instruction from the very composed psychiatrist. "Okay Will, now I want you to spit into your hand, and spread it along the length of your shaft… gently." Hannibal did not break character for a moment, voice steady and authoritative. Will felt ridiculous, but he was so desperate to touch himself that he obeyed. The feeling of his warm, wet hand against his shaft made him instantly rock hard, and he had to consciously refrain from jerking. "Very good Will. Now, I want you to slowly pump your shaft, and I want you to explain to me what you are thinking and feeling." Hannibal recrossed his legs in the other direction and lay his hands clasped together in his lap, looking completely comfortable in the outrageous situation. Will gladly obeyed the doctor, running his fist up and down his slick cock, although he found it difficult not to speed up.  
"What are you thinking about Will?" Will didn't want to answer, he didn't feel comfortable letting Hannibal know that he was imagining the doctor's mouth around him, like he had teased last time. Will swallowed. "Will? Discussing your thought process during these sessions will allow you to understand and therefore take control of your strongest emotional and physical connections. This will help you to avoid the thought patterns that lead to your anxiety in the future." Will didn't concentrate on any words beyond "these sessions", as in multiple, as in possibly in the future, he couldn't help but wonder how many sessions of sexual distraction the FBI had paid for in the past.  
"I'm thinking about being sucked." Will stated rather coyly. But Hannibal was really working hard to ensure the most of his therapy. "Being sucked where Will, by whom?" Will let out a long sigh as Hannibal's mouth made an O shape as he spoke, sending a wave of pleasure over Will. "B, b, by you. I'm thinking ab, about you, s, sucking my, uh…" Will got lost in the pleasure as he felt himself nearing the edge. 

"I want you to remove your hand now Will… right now." Will struggled to let go and cursed Hannibal for making him do so. Hannibal's glance alternated between Will's twitching cock and his sweating face. "How does it feel to stop yourself so close to an orgasm Will?" Will felt like a child in trouble answering this question, he felt so small sitting there naked and needing, while Hannibal was so together, so official, so grown up and in control. "It's difficult Dr. Lecter." Will covered himself with his hands. "And what are you thinking about now?" Will expected Hannibal to grin, he knew full well what Will was thinking about. "I'm thinking about coming. How much I want to." "And how would you like to come Will?" Hannibal was being cruel now. "Honestly," Will knew there was no hiding it now, it was already out there, "I want you to make me come." Will hoped this would get some reaction from Hannibal, but it didn't, he just continued, calmly. "Okay Will, I want you to begin again, but, I want you to only rub your frenulum, right under the head of your penis. I want you to rub in circles until you approach orgasm again." Will did as he was told. He had never tried such a method before, and he found himself nearing orgasm much quicker. Precum began dripping sporadically, but as he got closer and closer, it started to spill like a leaky faucet. Will had never experienced such pleasure without orgasm before, and he now ached to climax.  
"That's enough for today Will." Hannibal stood up, key at the ready. Will couldn't help but let out a disappointed cry as he removed his hand. "I'm sorry Will, but for this therapy to work, we need to maintain and elevate your desires. We are now moving beyond mere distraction from panic to the second phase, learning to ignore certain feelings." Will could feel his eyes filling with tears, he was so desperate, he couldn't wait another week.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part to come. Probably some actual Hannibal on Will action.


End file.
